the guild's drunken nights!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: lucy should have known better than to try and help a drunk FAIRY TAIL mage! it was her own fault that now she was traped in her bed with a guy so drunk he almost needed subtitles while speaking! grayxlucy forever! one shot!


**hey everyone :)**

**this is the longest fanfic i've ever written! i hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: well you know :(**

* * *

**the guilds drunken nights**

Lucy never had to handle drunk guys before! Hell she had never even _seen_ a drunk guy before she ran away from home! So whenever fairy tail had one of its crazy nights she made sure to go home before things got out of hand. She had hard enough time handling regular fairy tail fights but if the guys were drunk…? Even the thought gave her shivers! So she avoided the situation and she was successful until tonight. But tonight everything happened so fast and now she was stuck here in her bed with a guy so drunk that he almost needed subtitles while speaking!

It was a fun day even for fairy tail standards. No one had destroyed anything on missions for a month so master decided that they deserved a party. And since she didn't have to pay for damages, Lucy for once had a decent amount of money to buy a dress. And it was _the dress_. She found it by accident when shopping with levy and couldn't be more exited and apparently neither could the guys in the guild! The moment she entered everyone were around her with heart shaped eyes and she couldn't blame them! She looked _good._ It was a short dark blue dress with a low neckline and due to cancer's absence Virgo had made her hair in curls and turns out she was amazing at it! She didn't just look cute like usual she looked beautiful!

It was fun being the centre of attention for once. In a guild with Mira and Erza you could hardly save your confidence in your sex appeal! Especially when you had best friends as dense as Natsu and Gray! Even now Natsu was completely unaffected by her appearance and was sitting with his arms on her shoulders making jokes as usual and gray was actually nowhere to be seen. But except them even Laxus showed her special attention today so it was easy to lose track of time! And sooner than she knew it was past midnight and people were already starting to get out of control so she got ready to leave when Mira asked her help in the kitchen. Well not her help, Virgo's help because they had ran out of food. And then levy started discussing her favorite books and then Erza was acting weird and she only realized what was up when she saw Jellal waiting for her at the guild's door and it was when they left together that she realized how late it was. She was stuck in a situation from her nightmares. Almost any guild member still in the building was drunk and fights were already starting. Lucy decided to make a run for it, when she saw gray collapsed on a table and couldn't make herself leave. So she sat beside him cursing silently.

"Hey gray! You ok?"  
"Hahaha! Luuuucy! Nope nope I am not ok I can't remember where I live!"  
Lucy sighed. Gray was seriously drunk .almost _Cana drunk! _She couldn't leave him by himself. She would have left him with Erza but she had already left and Natsu was starting a fight with Gajeel . And he wasn't that reliable anyway! She was wondering what to do when Juvia appeared out of nowhere  
"love rival!"  
"I'm not! I'm just worried about him. Gray is really drunk!" suddenly Juvia was all red and smoke was coming out of her ears.  
"G..Gray sama is drunk? Juvia will take care of him. Juvia will take him to her place." Lucy wasn't sure what to do but she definitely couldn't stop Juvia now. The water mage was scary _and_ strong so she let go of gray despite herself and once again started to leave, when she was stopped by Mira "Lucy you can't leave gray with her"  
"Why? And what can I do? I'm sure Juvia will take super good care of him" Lucy sounded a bit bitter even to herself but Mira decided to let that go this once "I know and she is a nice girl but she might rape him or something. Can you take him with you?"  
"Even if I could, I can never take him from Juvia. She _will_ kill me"  
"I'll take care of that. You just take gray and go"  
Lucy sighed. This was exactly why she tried so much to avoid drunken nights at fairy tail! You never knew what you were getting yourself into! She watched as Mira took Juvia's hand, talking about some water crisis and dragging her to the kitchen. She had no choice now so she went toward Gray  
"Ok gray stand up. We're going to my apartment"  
"Goooood! Lucy's apartment is nice" Lucy laughed at that despite herself while supporting most of Gray's weight. She considered calling for Loke to carry him but then he would start with all the flirting and probably wouldn't leave until morning so Lucy and Gray wouldn't be alone! All of her other spirits were out of option because of their personalities and she had already used Virgo too much today. So she sighed for the hundredth time and dragged Gray outside of the guild.  
"So gray why did you drink so much? It's not like you!"She was honestly curious. She knew Natsu could drink a lot out of some crazy competition with Cana but gray was usually satisfied with a few beers.  
"Its alllll your fault! Mean Lucy mean" Lucy raised an eyebrow! That's what she got for trying to help him!  
"And how is this my fault you stripper?"  
"Because you dressed all nicely and it annoys me. Yeees Lucy is annoying!"  
"Is that so? It annoys you when I dress well?"  
"Nope it annoys me that you're soooo pretty" Lucy was completely caught off guard with that and she couldn't help but blush. She had never heard gray speak like that and even though she knew it was wrong she couldn't help but use the opportunity. He was always so guarded which made this chance even more valuable.  
"So you think I'm pretty?"  
"Yes very pretty"  
"Thanks Gray"  
"It's the truth. Don't be weird" Lucy tried to change the subject to distract herself from how sweet Gray was acting.  
"What else annoys you gray?"  
His face suddenly looked really pissed "Natsu"  
Lucy laughed. She should have expected that! "Why does he annoy you?"  
"He is aaa huuuge idiot. I'm gonna kick his ass real bad"  
"Because you're rivals?"  
"Yeah and because he is sooo friendly with Lucy just because he was the one who discovered her"  
Lucy sweat dropped at gray's use of the word discover like she was some sort of gem. But honestly she didn't know what to think of that whole sentence.  
"Wait why are you suddenly talking like I'm absent? Who am i?"  
"Cana!" Gray said without a doubt! How drunk was he? They didn't even look alike! Well might as well continue!  
"So why do you care if he is friendly with Lucy?"  
"Because!"  
"Because?"  
"We're here." Gray shouted suddenly which caused Lucy to panic.  
"Gray! I have neighbors" She said as she tried to find her keys, When gray easily made an ice key and opened the door like he had done it a thousand times before which he probably had. At least she finally knew how gray got into his house since he never used the window.  
The moment they were in gray shouted "Lucy? Where are you?"  
"I'm right here you idiot"  
"Wow I didn't see you! Where did Cana go?"Before she got a chance to answer, gray started toward her bedroom and dropped himself right in the middle of her bed. Lucy banged her head against the wall even though she wasn't really surprised.  
"Lushhhy! I have something really important to tell you"  
Lucy was surprised because of the sudden announcement. She waited a couple of minutes curiously, When she realized he was already sleep! "Don't just say something like that and then fall sleep" Shouted Lucy which didn't even cause the boy to flinch.

Soon Lucy showered and brushed. Ready to finally end this exhausting day. She was about to throw her blanket on the floor when she realized how innocently cute gray looked asleep. Even though they did a lot of missions together she had never watched him sleep like this. His face was peaceful and his hairs hid the scar on his forehead. They seem so silky and Lucy couldn't stop wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. After double checking that gray was truly asleep she started combing his hair with her hand when she was suddenly dragged to bed. She blushed furiously, sure she had slept beside him on floor and ground on missions and she had slept in her bed with Natsu hundreds of times but this was different somehow. Gray was obviously awake and he smiled at her fondly which only made her blush deeper. "Gray let go of me" She ordered.  
"But I'm lonely Lucy." He said with a cute pout which made Lucy want to hug him immediately. He seemed a bit more sober than before but still pretty drunk.  
"You can't just sleep in my bed because you're lonely. You pervert!"  
"Why not?" He asked curiously!  
"You just can't"  
"But I want to."  
Lucy was about to say that she doesn't care but was taken aback by the sudden look of sadness in gray's eyes. She sighed. If gray was serious she probably couldn't get out even if she wanted to anyway!  
"Fine fine just this once"  
"Great!" Gray said while turning her until she was sleeping on his chest.  
"Kyaaa. Stop it Gray. I'm going to kill you. Let me go." She was never this embarrassed in her life. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep in gray's arms. In fact she had dreamed of that more times that she would like to accept. And she always did have a soft spot for the stripper. He was gorgeous after all. She even remembered hearing that he told Juvia he would give his life for her during the phantom incident. The problem was definitely not him. The problem was that he was drunk, really drunk. Even if he did remember any of this in the morning he would regret it. So she kept struggling to get out of his grip but he was a lot more stubborn than she was, and no matter what she did he wouldn't let go.  
"Geez Lucy. Calm down. I said I have something important to tell you."  
"That was an hour ago! And why should you hold me while saying it?" Protested Lucy but she stopped moving anyway. She was really curious.  
"You see Lucy it annoys me that you're so pretty because that means you get a loooot of attention. And I don't like that" Lucy's heart pounded really fast in her chest. What was he saying? It wasn't possible!  
"I don't like that because that means I have a lot of competition even besides my pink haired best friend."  
Lucy tried to remember how to breathe. Now she was happy that gray couldn't see her face. "You see I love you Lucy." He really said it! Lucy couldn't believe this. How did this happen? And he sounded sober! Was it for real?  
"Gray …" Lucy started saying when she realized gray was asleep again! "WHAT? YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW! WAKE UP GRAY" But the raven haired boy was sleep and he obviously didn't plan on waking up which meant Lucy could probably get out if she wanted to. But she was really comfortable and she still felt giddy from what gray had said. "I deal with it tomorrow" She thought before she drifted to sleep.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Lucy though with panic as she remembered last night's events. Gray was still sleep with his arms around her but he was already starting to move. Before Lucy could gather her thoughts his eyes opened.  
"Ewww I have a headache" Despite her panic Lucy chuckled  
"Lucy? Good morning" he said and then he finally took in their position and freezed. He seemed at loss of worlds  
"Emm Luce What .. I mean how exactly… you know… em?" Lucy finally felt sorry for him and said  
"How did we end up here?" He shook his head wordlessly.  
"Well let's see. You drank way more than you should have, and then I was forced to bring you here because I have no idea where you live-thanks for that by the way- and then not only you slept on my bed but dragged me in and forced me to sleep in it too." Gray blushed. He seemed sincerely sorry when he raised his hands and move away from her, leaving her with a weird loneliness  
"Lucy I'm sooo sorry. I'm an idiot. Please don't hate me" Lucy was planning to make him suffer a bit more but he seemed really worried.  
"I don't hate you, you idiot! You were drunk! So you don't remember anything?" Lucy asked blushing. Gray looked at her curiously but she looked away.  
"It's slowly coming back. Look Lucy if I said something to upset you I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything I said" Lucy suddenly felt miserable. Of course he didn't mean it. How much of an idiot was she? He probably though he was Juvia when he said it! Feeling stupid and miserable she said  
"its fine gray. You should go now. I'll see you later at guild ok? Get something to eat for that headache"  
"No way I'm leaving now .You have to let me at least cook breakfast for you so you know I'm not a complete jerk." And he headed to kitchen without waiting for her permission. She sighed and started freshening up.

When she finally felt completely awake and a little less miserable she started toward the kitchen. She was surprised at the delicious smell coming from there.  
"Gray! I didn't know you could cook!" She said surprised when gray put a plate of pancakes in front of her.  
He rose an eyebrow at her "I live alone you know, And I don't eat all my meals at the guild!"  
She had never really thought of that before. She still looked at the pancakes suspiciously. They smelled great but still … "I didn't poison it you know!" Lucy blushed and she finally took a bite "Wow gray this is really good!"

Gray smiled cockily"I know!" and started making something really gross with eggs and fruits. "This is good but there is no way I'm eating _that_ Gray"  
"You're not supposed to! It's my hangover potion! Don't tell me you've never been drunk before!"  
Lucy blushed as she tried to seem less embarrassed than she actually was "I've been drunk! Just not that much"  
Gray laughed at that and drank the gross potion while watching her as she finished her meal. When she was finished he said "So Lucy I remembered what happened last night" Lucy almost choked on her last bite. Her heart started pounding like crazy  
"Oh I see."  
"It seems like I said some really stupid things" This efficiently made Lucy's heart to slow down. She tried to smile at him half-heartedly. "Yeah" was all she could get out.  
"I said you're pretty "Great now he was going to take _even that_ back?  
"That was pretty stupid because you are not pretty. You're beautiful" Lucy's jaws dropped open.  
"What?"  
"I'm pathetic for needing alcohol to confess you know! But I was pretty convinced that you were in love with Natsu!"  
"And you're not anymore?" Lucy said calmly though she could hardly contain her excitement.  
"Well you _did_ sleep in my arms the whole night"  
Smoke started coming out of Lucy's ears when she started blabbering "Shut up gray I just did that because you're arms were too heavy and I was tired and it was …" She was too busy coming up with excuses that she didn't realize Gray was standing in front of her until he put his hands on her cheeks and reached out to kiss her despite the surprised sounds she was making.

He broke them apart after a few seconds much to Lucy's annoyance. He asked her with a smile "What are you thinking Lucy?"  
"I was thinking that I can't believe I lost my first kiss to a guy in his boxers" Gray laughed  
"So you're not happy?"  
"Shut up you idiot. I wouldn't have it any other way"  
He kissed her again this time with no hesitation. What she didn't tell him was that she was lying. What she was actually thinking was why the hell had she avoided guild's crazy nights for this long?

* * *

**let me know what you think! ;)**


End file.
